


Yoru

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Japanese, Manga & Anime, Nicknames, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Cross accidentally invents a new nickname for Nightmare.





	Yoru

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cross, Killer, Dust, Horror - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> This is what happens when I try to teach myself Japanese...
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross looked up with a smile when he spotted Nightmare.

"Yoru!" He cheered happily.

Nightmare turned to Cross in confusion. "You... what?"

Cross flushed.

"Oops, um, it's Japanese and means Night." He explained a bit embarrassedly.

"Oh." Nightmare says. "It sounds nice."

Cross smiled softly.

"Thanks." He hummed.

Killer smiled as he watched from the hallway. That was so adorable.

~~~

Dust smiled as Nightmare made some food for them.

"Thanks, Yoru." He hummed.

Nightmare looked at Dust in surprise. "Did... you just call me Night in Japanese?"

Dust nodded with a small smile.

Nightmare shook his skull with a soft smile. "Alright then Dust."

Dust chuckled softly.

~~~

Horror smiled brightly as Nightmare gave him the cookie jar with the help of his tentacles.

"Thanks, Yoru." He said with a smile.

Nightmare paused at the name before smiling softly. "You're welcome Horror."

Horror smiled brightly as he took a cookie.

"You're awesome." He said softly.

"I try to be." Nightmare smiled at Horror. He tried to be for his boys.

Horror smiled.

~~~

"Nightmare, would you be okay if we used Yoru as your new codename?" Killer asked curiously.

Nightmare looked at Killer before looking down thoughtfully. "I guess that's okay. But I need new codenames for all of you as well."

"We could use more Japanese!" Cross said excitedly.

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Just don't use direct translations. There are AUs that are mainly Japanese."

Cross nodded with a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
